Rebuilding Lifes
by rebel angel92
Summary: Everyone is trying to rebuild their lifes after the war. Sorry i suck at Summaries. T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's P.o.V

Hermione couldn't go back to childhood home without her parents, so she had been staying at the burrow. She also was helping rebuild Hogwarts so she wouldn't think of what she had to do and all the people that was lost.

"Hermione sweetie, time for breakfast" Molly yelled up at me. I picked up my bag and went downstairs.

I sat down in my chair at the table, right across from George. It was hard seeing George and then looking beside him and seeing Fred's chair empty. Poor George, I don't know what it's like to lose a sibling, seeing as I'm an only child, but to make it was worse, it was his twin that he lost.

"George you've got to eat something" said to him. George didn't even bother to look up at him. "You're going to need all the strength that you can get" he told him.

All of us were going to rebuild Hogwarts, something to keep our minds off the upcoming funerals; plus everyone that was here felt the need to help. I dug into my breakfast, while Percy came down and sat at the table. All of the Weasley were taking Fred's death hard but to me, it just seemed that George and Percy was taking it the hardest.

"Good morning Percy" Mrs. Weasley told him, he just mumbled morning back to her. Slowly but surely Ginny, Ron and Harry came down for breakfast; I was the first one to get up from the table when I left George still wasn't eating his food. I think that he wish that it was him that was killed.

When I upset about anything, there was one place that I could go. I went into the room that I shared with Ginny and opened the window. I waited to make sure nobody was coming up here and stepped out on to the roof and sat down.

I was looking out over the meadow, when I heard somebody coming up the stairs and coming into Ginny's room. I paid no attention to who it was, I thought was Ginny, she knew about me hiding out here but who I was not expecting to see was George.

"Mind if I come out there and sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure I don't mind, I mean after all this is your house" I told him and went back to looking at the meadow.

"Well Hermione you just have as much room to talk. This is your home too" He said.

As soon as he said that, my eyes unleashed a bunch of tears, "Thanks George" I said softly.

He looked over and said, "Oh Hermione I didn't mind to make you cry" he looked down about the fact he had sad something that made me cry. "The tears aren't about you. It's just I felt like I haven't had a home since the war started" I told him, crying.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the best he could. He put his arm around my shoulders and tried to comfort me, "I'm sorry Hermione. You've always have a home here, no matter what. Since the moment that Ron met you, you had a home here" He told me.

I sat there for a few minutes crying before we got interrupted by Ginny

"Oops! Sorry, I was coming to tell you Hermione. That mom said that it was time to leave "Ginny told me. I leaned out of George's arms and wiped the tears off my face, "All right I'm coming" I said and got up and step into the window. I took one look back at George and ran out the room.

* * *

><p>A.N: Sorry to all my readers that are awaiting my squeal to Tale of Lovers, i was having a major Writer's block. Well I'll try not to be gone so long next time! Enjoy the story and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

George's P.O.V

This was the first time that I was going back to Hogwarts since…. I can't even say it. It just somehow I wish it wasn't true.

Spending time with people almost took the pain away especially people that knew what Fred was like, so spending time with Hermione, up on the roof, almost clear out the thoughts of Fred's death but almost being the key word.

I was walking back to my bedroom, thinking of a way that I could get out of going today, I could fake sick; I just wasn't ready to go back yet, when I was cornered by my darling little sister.

"George what's going with you two?" She asked me sweetly. Of course, she was playing nice right now. She was trying to get information out of me.

"Nothing is going on Ginny. I just happen to see her sitting out there and thought she could use some company" I told her

"But she was crying..." Ginny said.

"I said something to her ..." but I never got the words out of my mouth because Ginny was hitting me," Why ?" Ginny asked.

"She said that since the war she hasn't had a home and all I told her was that since she met Ron, she's always had a home here" I told her. Ginny never said anything; she just sniffled and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh George!" Ginny said into my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh at my little sister, i tried to remove her arms from around my neck but she just wouldn't let me go. After a few minutes, she let me go.

"So how do you feel going back to hogwarts after all of this?" She asked me looking down at her feet.

Most of the family had been trying to avoid that subject with me but not Ginny, she wouldn't let it go.

"I'm good as I'm going to get Gin" I told her and looked away .

"Well I've got to go and get ready to leave" Ginny said and walked off.

I opened the door to my room and look around. In the two months that Fred had been gone, I still hadn't got use to his side of the room being empty and I just couldn't bring myself to stay at the shop.

"Come on it's time to leave" Mum screamed up the stairs, I grabbed my stuff off the bed and trotted downstairs . I wasn't going to appriate there with them, I was going to make them think that I was.

"See you when we get there"Hermione told me and went over to mum. I couldn't help but stare at her while all of the group was coming down the stairs.

She just happened to catch me staring at her and blushed a deep red. Something between Ron coming and Harry smacking my shoulder, made me change my mind about going, maybe it was because of something I saw in Hermione's eyes or just for the fact that I wanted to go back.

"See you there!" I said and appriated into the great hall.

Professor McGonagall had removed the no appriating in Hogwarts so people could get here. I was waiting for my family to get here when somebody threw their arms around me, I stiffened at the touch.

"Don't worry silly it's just me" Angelina said. Before the battle of hogwarts, her and I had been going out but when I losted my twin, I felt that I couldn't be with anyone for a little bit, so I broke it off.

I was acctully surpise that she was even talking to me; I knew how much she loved me but I couldn't help it, I just closed up so I let her go so someone eles could love her and treat her right; something I couldn't do at the moment.

"So how have you been?" She asked me, "I've been okay" I said.

I was getting sick and tried of everyone asking me how I was; I wanted to scream back at them, how do you think that I was.

While I was talking to Angelina, my family showed up, I told her that I would talk to her later and went to stand with my family. While standing there, someone's hand found a way into my mine,"Don't worry everything is going to be okay. We're here for you"Hermione told me and gave my hand a squeeze.

For some reason, I knew that she was right.

* * *

><p>A.n: Thanks to all who reviewed! I know that this is a harry potter story but i'm wondering how many of you went and seen the hunger games? I know i did!<p>

I told all my reviewers that i would let you know if i was going to be gone for a long period of time, so i'm letting you know that until i get a new laptop, i won't be updating. So maybe by the end of April, i'll be updating again!

Keep reviewing!

-Rebel_angel92!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's P.o.V

I ran my hand against the wall, just feeling all the magic that had happened here and all the love that was here. Sighing, I walked off to my part of the castle. All of us were assigned to a partner and a part of the castle.

I wonder who mine was going to be? Hopefully someone I knew. When I turned the corner, I saw a flash of red hair, so I automatically knew that it was one of the Weasley. I knew it wasn't Ginny, hair was too short.

I cleared my throat and waited for the Weasley to turn around but they must haven't heard me,"Hey Weasley!" I yelled in their ear. If it was Ron, he'd be half way down the hall. I swear that boy was scared of his own shadow. He turned around, George. Well at least I got someone that I knew and would work with me.

"Granger." He said as he flashed me his lopsided grin. That smile could make a girl weak in the knees, including… where did that thought come from.

"Weasley. Good to see that they gave me someone that I could work with," I said as I sat down for a minute.

He ran a hand though his hair, his hair is getting really long. Ooh, time to put my mind towards working.

"Okay I figure you could help me when I need something heavy lifted but until then you pick up some of that rubble" I said pointing to a part of a fallen wall. "Got it granger" He said and turned around to work.

For a little bit, the quite was inviting but by lunchtime, I need to talk.

"So what do you plan on doing after all of this?" I asked him.

At first, I thought that he hadn't heard me then he answered, "I'm not sure. I'm thinking of turning the shop over to Lee and Verity for a little bit"

I was really surprised to hear that," But... People love your shop" I said.

He dropped his brick and said, "I know but right now it just feels like I need to get away"

I couldn't imagine how hard George was taking Fred's death so I just agreed with him. He cleared his throat. "So what are you going to do?" He asked.

To tell the truth, I didn't know what I was going to do yet so I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm thinking about coming back for my final year and then maybe muggle collage"

He nodded his head. "So will Ron and Harry are coming back?" He asked me.

I couldn't answer for them. "No I don't think they are. I think that it's just going to be this year".

It was hitting me hard to thinking about the boys not coming to Hogwarts with me. Before I realized it, a tear slid down my cheek. George looking at me saw it.

"Hey don't cry Hermione," he said softly as he came towards me.

It took a moment to realize that he hadn't called me by my last name, but by my first. "I can't help it. Just thinking that it will be just me in this castle, no Ron, no harry," I said trying to push my tears back.

"You'll have Ginny and the boys will write, you know they will. I'm pretty sure that most of the family will too.. Heck I'll even write you," He told me.

Surprised because I knew how much the twins.. I mean George hated to write. I caught myself saying the twins again. Time to get out of that habit.

I looked into his eyes, he had the deepest brown eyes. Same color as mine, he wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be fine Hermione. You'll never be alone in this family," He said against my hair

I don't know if it was what he had said or the fact that his arms were around but I felt safe.

* * *

><p>A.N: All right i know that i said that i wouldn't update until the end of April but i was bored and it gave me a good reason to listen to music! Review and tell me what you think!<p>

-Rebel_Angel92


	4. Chapter 4

George's P.o.V.

Hermione and I worked for a good bit before anyone came to get us. Of course the person they sent was Harry.

"You have been busy! Not even Ginny and I got this far" He said. I snicker and George turned red. I wonder why but I didn't what to know.

"Anyways... Skipping the awkward conversation, what you need" I asked. Harry turned scarlet at that the thought of an awkward conversation with another one of Ginny's brother. I couldn't help but laughing at the thought.

"Molly told me to tell you that it was time to go" Harry told us. Hermione and I had been working so hard that we haven't even noticed that it was nighttime now.

"Okay we'll be there soon" Hermione told Harry," just as soon as I get up". Harry mumbled okay and walked off to go find Ginny.

"Thanks for the help harry" She yelled down the hallway at him but by that time he was gone.

"I'll help you up" I said. Mum had told all of us boys, that if we see women in need we better help. If not, she would show us what she would do. I don't know about any of my brothers but I was a little bit scared of mum.

I grabbed Hermione's small hand in mine and pulled her up to eye level (I can't say she was eye level with me!)

I noticed her eyes, chocolate color. I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes but I didn't want to move,"Umm George you can put me down now please?" She said in her soft voice. I brought myself back to plant earth and put her down on the ground.

"Sorry Hermes ... I was... Just umm" I stutter at her. She laughed at me, being reduced to stuttering.

"Come on we need to get back to the Great Hall" She told me walking off.

Me, George Fabian Weasley render speechless by a woman? Never thought that it was possible but I guess that there is a first for everything. I shook my head and walked off after Hermione.

When I showed up in the Great Hall, I saw most of my family, harry and Hermione waiting on me. Ron it's seems is missing, but a few minutes he shows up looking snogged.

I wonder who he's been kissing. I could think of only one person that would want to snog him but she wouldn't do that to me.

Whoa where did that come from? I thought to myself. Could it be that after more than a few years, the little bookworm had managed to wiggle herself back into my thoughts?

When I brought myself out of my thoughts, I found my little sister smirking at me. Could she know of who I was thinking about? Tell you the truth I wouldn't put it pass Ginny to know about my feelings for a certain bookworm.

I tried to clear my head of the thoughts but it seemed that she was stuck in there for good.

Oh boy what was I going to do? I thought as I appriated.

* * *

><p>A.N: I know that I uploaded a chapter yesterday but i thought that i would give yall a treat and update it again.<p>

So the plot thickens! Who do you think Ron was kissing?

Leave your reviews!

-RebelAngel92


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's P.O.V.

After we got back from Hogwarts, George went up to his room and slammed his door. What's wrong with him? I wondered.

I got up and went to help Molly in the kitchen but she told me she got it. I was out of things to do and I sure I wasn't going to go hang out with Ron.

So I went upstairs and looked for a book in my trunk and went and sat on the roof. Nobody seemed like they wanted me here. I opened my book and started reading.

After an hour or so I started to feel like there was someone watching me, so I looked beside me. Nobody was there so I figure that whoever was watching me was inside the house. I turned around and saw George standing at the door.

"George, what's wrong?" I asked. He just stood there and let his hair fall into his eyes. I noticed that his hair was getting long. I crawled back in the window and stood beside the beds with my hands on my hips.

"Yes George?" I said again. He still didn't answer me but I finally got him to look at me and then he surprised me.

"I'm trying not to kill Ron" he told me. I was wondering why he was trying not kill Ron.

"Why?" I asked softly. I was still going through my mind of why he wanted to kill Ron. "He's got something that I want" George said.

Then suddenly everything clicked into place, George liked Luna. My heart fell into my stomach,"You mean Luna?" I said.

George's face lit up like the July sky, "No not Luna. I thought it was someone else he had. I jumped to conclusions and didn't Ron, I thought it was someone else." George told me. I could feel my heart pumping fast at the fact that Luna wasn't the girl he wanted.

"Oh well why were you upset with me then?" I asked. George blushed red and mumbled something that sound like I'll tell you later.

I couldn't help but laughing at the whole situation. "Well whatever it was, I'm pretty sure it was a silly reason". I just shook my head at him and turned back to the window.

"So you need anything? If not, I'm going to go back to reading outside." I said. I think he noticed that I didn't want to be in the room so he said, "I'll step outside with you. I want to talk to you about something" He said.

I walked over to the window and went to climb out it and pulled my foot up to the window. I tried to step up and my foot got caught on the windowsill.

I thought I was going to hurt myself when I fell and closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the dark brown eyes of George Weasley.

"Thanks George" I said and went to stand back up. He gave me a little push up and even held my hand so I could get out the window without falling again. I sat down on the roof and waited for George to climb out on the roof.

When he finally got out on the roof he sat down and started talking about Hogwarts, the shop and surprisingly books (George was a book reader but not as big as me).

I was going to answer him back about my favorite book, when he blurted out," I like you!" then turned red as he realized what he said and appriated off the roof, leaving me sitting on the roof to stunned to talk.

* * *

><p>AN: So George told Hermione that he likes her! Enjoy and review

rebelangel92


	6. Chapter 6

George's P.o.V

I was so stupid! I sure wasn't thinking. Good news, I finally told her that I like her, bad news; I don't even know how she feels about me.

I couldn't take rejection at a time like this, so I did another stupid thing: I avoid her. I mean even though I had Ginny seeking me out and threaten to hex me into oblivion, I still avoid her.

I avoid her almost all of the summer, expect when we were working together and at dinner but even then it was awkward. So when it was time for her to go back to Hogwarts, I wrote her a letter and slipped it into her trunk.

I hoped that I hadn't ruined a friendship with Hermione. I smacked my head against the wall.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's P.o.V

I was looking though my trunk for a book when I came across an envelope with my name written across the front of it. Who had this come from?

I thought it was from Harry or Ron but they won't even write me while I'm at school so I know that it probably wasn't from them. So who could it be?

I ripped open the top of it and pulled out the paper:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know that you probably hate me for telling you I like you but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out but I do like it. Not a prank I promise. I told you that I was going to write you while you are away at school, so I'm going to keep that promise; even if you don't write me back._

_Love, George _

_P.s: I told Ginny I would try to patch things up with you, I would like to keep my balls_

I couldn't help but laughing at that last part, don't surprise me that Ginny threaten to hex George's balls off. When I looked up from my letter, I saw that Neville, Luna and Ginny were looking at me like I lost my mind.

"What's so funny Hermione?" Ginny asked me with a smirk on her, she knew about the letter. "Someone threatens to hex their brother's balls off" I said.

Luna and Ginny laughed and Neville looked lost in the conversation."Anyways we will be at the school soon so we might want to change into our robes" I said.

I deiced that I was going to write George back, just for the simple fact that he was trying to patch things up between us. I got up and opened my trunk again, a few minutes after I opened it and went looking for my robes, a bunch of fireworks shot out of it.

Around the compartment was my name and below it gotcha. It seemed that George was getting back into his prankster mode.

I tried to keep my mind off George all during dinner but failed and the way Ginny was smirking at me, it's like she knew I was thinking of George.

I helped all the Gryffindors to the common room and explained to them where their dorms were and rushed off to my dorm to write George.

_Dear George, _

_Thanks for your letter I was surprised to find it in my trunk. I'm glad that you are going to keep your promise about writing me especially since your brother and Harry didn't come back this year. Now on to a serious note, I'm confused about my feelings toward you but for right now I would just like to be friends and get to know each other. _

_Love Hermione_

_P.s._

_Thanks for the fireworks out my trunk didn't even seen where you put them at. By the way, I laughed at you almost getting your balls hexed off. _

I put my quill down and attached the letter on to Kat's leg and she flew off. I got up and got ready for bed and hoped that by morning, I would have a letter back from George.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me explain a few things about this chapter, the reason Hermione is showing people to their dorms is because she got head girl. I know that i went from George's Point of View and then to Hermione's point of view, that's not something that i normally do but i felt that i couldn't do much from George's P.O.V so i switched to Herminone's.

I know i updated today but i just couldn't leave it at that, plus i was itching to write again. So Here you go!

Keep Reviewing!

RebelAngel92


	7. Chapter 7

George's P.o.V

George woke up the next morning to find an owl outside his window and a letter tied around his leg. Hermione wrote back, he was so happy he could hardly contain his excitement. He hopped out his bed and ran to the wind and flung it open to the let the owl in.

Junior came in and sat down on the desk and nipped at his fingers, "Calm down ruddy bird". He untied the letter and then read it again. I was happy that she had chosen to write back but I wasn't happy that she confused about her feelings.

I would be happy as long as she was happy. I picked up a piece of parchment and quickly wrote Hermione back. Before I had to go to work and before she went to class,

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm glad that you chose to write me back, I didn't think that you would. I always keep my promises whether or not; the bird is made at me. So how does it feel being at Hogwarts, without my git brother and Harry? At least that we know that you'll stay out of trouble this year; anyways it's time for work! So I'll write you later _

_Love, George (Wonderful Prankster)_

_p.s.: I'm glad you enjoyed the fireworks *Wink* _

I tied the letter to Junior's leg and watched him fly off towards Hogwarts and towards Hermione; Lucky bird.

I got up from the desk I was sitting at and crossed the room to the closet and pulled my robes out. Pulling them around my shoulders, I looked over to the table beside my bed at the picture of Fred and I. He would want this, me to move on and to keep the store afloat. I shut the door to the flat and whipped my wand at the door to flip the close sign to open and waited for the first customer to come in.

XxXxXxX

Hermione's P.o.V

The first day of being back was uneventful; I guess being the friend of Harry potter you get use to the craziness. At lunch, she picked at her food then she was heading off to the library. I heard the hooting of owls I looked up to the ceiling to find the owls flying around. I saw junior flying towards the Gryffindor table.

He dropped down beside me; I feed him a piece of bread and untied the letter from his leg. I read it and got up and ran to the library to write George back.

_Dear George, _

_You know me I like to hold grudges for a long time. Remember when Ron tried to blame Crookie eating Scabbers? I was so mad at him but I figured that you really didn't do anything wrong so why avoid you? Bird? Is that your pet name for women? How about call us ladies huh? I know it's weird, not having trouble at every corner but knowing me, I'll mange; May even cause some trouble myself. Harry and someone else has rubbed off on me. _

_Love, Hermione. _

_P.s.: Next time I get fireworks in my trunk, I'll be sure that Ginny hexes your balls off *wink* _

Hermione walked to the window where junior was and tied it onto his leg and watched him fly off towards George. Could it be that I was actually jealous of that ruddy owl? I got up and went off to study and then back to class. Sighing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter is short but just wasn't feeling this chapter, i didn't really know how to write it. I think that i did an okay job but y'all let me know how i did. Read and Review

Rebel_angel92


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's P.o.V.

Hermione just couldn't keep George out of her mind. She was actually starting to get behind in her classes. Normally she wasn't one of those girls that was boy crazy, but something about George had stuck with her and just wouldn't leave

A few more letters was exchanged between her and George, it seemed that they were getting closer. Hermione couldn't help but think about how they were completely two different people.

Hermione always had her head in a book and George was formally part of the twin pranksters, which had become famous. Hermione shook her head trying to keep the thoughts of George out of her head but was sadly failing. If she didn't do some studying soon, she would end up failing her classes.

Hermione was trying to attempt to study when Ginny came in and sat down beside her. It was the first time she had seen Ginny in weeks. Harry had special permission to come on to school grounds. It seemed that he would rather spend time with Ginny then come and see me.

It also had been weeks since she had heard from both Ron and Harry; it just seemed that her only friend was George.

"So want to do something this weekend, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

I looked down at my book thinking that I need to get some studying done but I need some time away.

"Sure. What you have in mind Gin?" I asked kind of scared to find what the youngest Weasley had in mind.

"I figured seeing as it is a Hogsmeade weekend that we would go and visit some shops." She said.

Well it couldn't hurt too badly, so I decide that I would go. A day out of the castle could do me some good.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V

I was sitting behind the counter cashing out a customer when Ginny's owl flew in the window with a letter attached to her leg.

I waited until the customer was out of the store before I untied the letter from Nora's leg and opened it up.

_George,_

_I have successfully talked your lady love into coming to Hogsmeade with me so be ready. _

_Love your dear little sister, _

_Ginny. _

Ginny knew that I had fallen in love with Hermione? It had started in my sixth year, her fourth.

It was before the Yule ball, that he started to notice her. Ron was mad at Harry for entering his name into the cup; Hermione was trying not to take sides so she would just sit in the common room by herself. So George had taken to keeping her company.

As the year went on, it just seemed that George was finding himself falling for a certain bushy hair brunette. Fred would tease George about it all the time; George had actually taken to not spending time with Fred and Lee.

The Yule ball was when he realized that he was in love with Hermione. When he seen her come down the stairs, he felt his heart drop.

Of course when I saw who her date was, I knew that I was not even on her radar. So I started hanging out with Fred and Lee and avoiding Hermione. At first she was hurt at having no friends but after a few days Harry and Ron stopped being mad at each other and started hanging out again.

From that day on he watched her from afar. After the battle when Ron and Hermione came back into the room, it broke my heart to see them holding hands. I didn't come home for weeks after that. Everybody just left me alone; I was grateful for the time to be alone and in that time. I realized that if Hermione wanted Ron, then I would be happy for her.

George went back home the next day to let Hermione know that when he came across Hermione and Harry sitting in the garden talking.

"Hermione I'm sorry this happened. Ron's a git!" He said as I hid behind the bushes.

I know that I shouldn't have been listening to their conversation but I wanted to know what Ron had done. So I could beat the bloody git, "Harry it's not for the fact that he left me for Luna. It's just... I don't know why I feel upset. I mean I felt like I loved him but not like..." she said.

It felt like his heart was being broke for a second time, she loved someone else. I turned around and walked down to the lake.

After an hour I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around and found Harry standing there.

"What Harry?" I said trying to show him that I had been crying.

"Molly was looking for you" he said.

When he looked at me he could tell that I had been crying. "Its Hermione, isn't it?" He asked as quietly as possible.

I just nodded my head and looked off. I snapped out of my thoughts and found my answer to how Ginny had known that I was in love with Hermione Jean Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's P.o.V.

Ginny was going overboard with this trouble to Hogsmeade. She was trying to put make up on me!

"Gin is there a reason I need makeup?" I asked her

"Who knows you might meet someone there" she said. I knew she was keeping something from me but I couldn't figure out what

"Don't worry Hermione." She said.

What is she up too? I thought to myself. After a few more minutes I was done with the makeup and Ginny was on to picking out my outfit.

"You'll look good in this," she said holding out a white blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Wear the black flats with them," she said.

"You know what for such a small girl, you sure can be bossy," I said to her laughing along with it.

She just winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at her; I got off the bed and went to change into my outfit.

Wait a minutes wasn't George's new shop in Hogsmeade?

"Ginny is the reason I'm being made to dress up and wear makeup because a certain red haired brother of yours?" I asked her.

She swore and yelled back," I don't know which brother you are talking about" I could hear the smirk in her words

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Nothing Hermione Jean Granger, I did nothing. I don't know what you are talking about," she told me.

I gave up on this fight before it even got started.

"Sure you don't but I'm going to let it go," I told her.

I got finished changing into my outfit and went back into the dorm room. I sat down on the bed waiting for Ginny to get finished changing.

She was done a few minutes after me and we walked out of the castle. We walked down the path to Hogsmeade lightly chatting

When we got to the end of the path I saw a certain red head standing there

"Ron! What are you doing here?" I yelled and flung my arms around his neck.

"Was this the reason you wanted me to come?" I asked Ginny.

She looked shocked to see Ron there," Hermione can I talked to you real quick?" She tugged at my arm

"I'll be right back Ron," I said in his ear and let his neck go. I walked over to where Ginny was standing at

"Yeah gin?" I asked

"I didn't bring you down here to see Ron. I don't when that he was even going to be here," Ginny said.

"I brought you down here to see George," Ginny said softly so Ron couldn't hear her.

"Aah! I knew it" I yelled out

"Shh keep it down. I don't think London heard you Hermione," Ginny said putting a finger to her lips.

I laughed at the fact that she looked funny, "Don't worry. I will go see my... I mean George," I said.

I hope that Ginny didn't catch that slip up. I wish that George was more than a friend but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon.

I sighed and walked back over to Ron,"I'll meet up with you at the three broomsticks in a little bit" I told him and walked back over to Ginny.

"Come on lets go see your brother," I said

I walked further down the path with Ginny; hoping she wouldn't mention anything about my little slip up.

"So what were you going to say instead of my brother's status name?"Ginny asked me. I sighed, my hope of Ginny leaving this alone flying away.

"Okay I'll tell if you will leave me alone and you don't tell anyone," I said and continued, "I like George"

George's P.o.V.

I was waiting on my little sister and Hermione to come into the shop when I seen them standing at the top of the path with another red head.

I growled, Ron! What are you doing here? Of course he still loves her; that's just my luck. Trying to get the girl of my dreams.

I lightly smacked my head against the counter, "Something wrong Mr. Weasley?" A customer asked me.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm good," I said trying not to grit my teeth. Maybe I should let Ron have her. She doesn't even like me like that anyways.

I kept my head on the counter until I heard the bell above the door and a small tinkering voice above my head.

"George aren't you suppose to be watching the store?" Ginny asked me.

I pulled my head up and looked into the face of my baby sister, "I am but I'm thinking too," I said.

"You saw Ron and Hermione talking didn't you?" She asked me. I didn't want to say anything so I just nodded my head at her.

"Don't worry George. I know for a fact she don't like him," she said.

As soon as she said that my face light up and Ginny said softly, "I know you like her. I'm working on get you together"

I wanted to say thank you but Hermione came up to the counter, "Hey George".

I couldn't help but staring at her and then as if I could look and more dumb I blurted out. "Hermione will you go out with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione P.o.V.

Oh my god George just asked me out! Say something back, "umm sure" I said turning scarlet.

George made up some excuse to excuse himself to the back room, once he was out of the room Ginny pounced on me.

"Hermione! Snap out of it, my brother just asked you out. So what are you going to do? "She asked me.

A few minutes after I answered Ginny; George came back out of the back room and started talking to me again. Other than the awkward blurting out, everything was good.

Ginny and I spent an hour in there and then I remembered that I was supposed to be meeting Ron

"Crap Ginny. I've got to be at the three broomsticks; you want to come with me or you going somewhere else? "I asked her.

"I'll stay here for a big and then meet you back at the school" she said and went back to talking to her brother.

I shrugged and said goodbye to George and trudge up to the three broomsticks in the snow. I looked around the room for Ron and found him sitting with none other than Lavender Brown.

Are you kidding me? I waited for him to spot me standing at the door but he never even looked my way.

I just stood there and watched him lean into kiss her. By then I had enough of this; I walked out the pub and slammed the door shut behind me. Why show up and then turn around and bring another girl on a date.

I walked down the pathway and before I knew it I was back in front George's shop. I just stood there at the window.

George looked up and saw me standing there. He went to talk to one of the employees and then came out into the street

"Hermione you okay?" He asked me. I just nodded my head.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale. "George said. I felt myself getting lightheaded and dizzy and then the world went black.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V.

I grabbed Hermione right before she fell to the ground; I picked her up wedding bride style and carried her in the shop

"Lee come help me! "I shouted

Lee came rushing out are back room with Ginny hot on heels, "what happened?" they both asked

"I don't know! I was just asking her what was wrong and she passed out" I told them.

"Someone go open the door to the upstairs. I'm going to put her in one the beds" I said and watched Lee fly up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs trying not wake Hermione, I looked down at her face she looked so peaceful.

I put her on the bed that I was using and went and talked to my sister.

"Gin we don't know how long she is going to be out. Why don't you go back to the castle and tell McGonagall that she'll be staying her tonight" I said.

Ginny looked at with a funny expression on her face before saying yes and trudging back up to the school.

I went back to work and before I knew it; it was time to close up the shop.

I went back upstairs and started making food. If Hermione woke up anytime soon, I'm sure that she would be hungry.

I turned on the radio and started singing. I didn't even hear the bedroom door open up and someone step out of it.

"George what am I doing here? "Hermione asked in a small voice.

I turned red at the fact she caught me singing, "you passed outside the shop. I didn't turned know how long you would be out so told Ginny that you could stay here for the night and I will take you back in the morning." I told her.

"Want something to eat?" I asked her.

"Sure" she told me

I put a second plate at the table for her I went to get her something to drink. "What you want to drink?" I asked her.

"I'll take milk please?" She told me.

I poured two glasses of milk and put them on the table and then pulled her chair out for her.

Hermione came and sat down at the table, "so does this count as our first date? "she asked me.

"Only if you want it to be" I told her trying not to blush

"I would like to go on a first date if you don't mind." she said softly.

"Okay we will" I told her.

We continued to eat in silence and once she was done, I picked our plates up and put them in the sink.

"So you can take my bed and I'll sleep on one of the other beds" I said.

I walked over to Hermione and lean down and kissed her cheek and then went off to my room for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's P.o.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night pouring sweat and crying. Such a horrible nightmare; I'm surprise that I didn't wake poor George up.

My door cracked open and George stuck his head in, "Hermione you okay? "He asked me

I nodded my head but he came into the room and sat down beside me. "Nightmares from the battle?" He asked me.

"Yeah" hopping he wouldn't ask me about it. I don't think I could tell him it was him I seen him die instead of his twin brother.

He wrapped his arms around me and cradle me to his chest, "don't worry I'm here" George said to my.

He lay back against the headboard and got comfortable. I felt safe in his arms; before I knew he was snoring. Knowing that I was going to be okay in George's arms, I fell back asleep.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V.

I woke up a few hours later with someone's hair attacking my face. It took me a minute, to realize who was in my arms.

Hermione was fast asleep and curled up against my chest. I looked down at her; she looked so peaceful and then I heard a door being opened.

"Knock knock anyone here?" Someone said.

I tried to quickly and quietly try to slip away from Hermione. Her grip was tight and she wasn't letting me go.

Ginny was walking down the hallway checking all the rooms. She was hesitant to open the bedroom door that we were in.

She opened it and came in, laughing at the picture, "help me. For a small girl she's got a tight grip" I told Ginny.

She couldn't help but laughed at the situation at hand. Ginny pulled Hermione's arms from around my waist and I slipped from under her arms.

"Thanks Ginny" I said pushing my baby sister out the door. I wanted to give her more time to sleep.

"So care to explain why Hermione and you were in the same bed?" Ginny asked.

I groaned knowing she was jumping to conclusions. "She had a nightmare and I went into comfort her and I must have fell asleep" I said her.

"Uh huh sure you did" Ginny said not believing me. I ran my hand though my hair and just sighed

"Fine don't believe me but ask her when she gets up" I told her and went back to my room to get clothes and getting ready for work.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's P.o.V.

I woke up shortly after George left the room. I could hear who he was talking but about they were talking about I had no clue.

So I got up and crept over to the door and pressed my ear against the door trying to be nosey.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly and quietly hopped back in the bed and lay there.

George opened the door and slipped in. Then went over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes.

"Hermione you would be a horrible possum" George said softly as possible.

If Ginny knew I was up, she would drag me back to the school and I wouldn't get to say goodbye to George.

"I'll be right back" George said walking into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I laid there thinking of the night I spent with George.

George came back out without a shirt. He blushed when he saw me starring at his chest, "forgot got my shirt" he said but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

I got out of the bed and crossed the floor to where he was standing. I put my arms around his neck; "Hermione you feeling okay? "He asked being caught off guard

"Shut up and kiss Me." was all she said and leaned towards me. I leaned towards her and placed my lips against hers.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V.

When my lips touched Hermione's, it felt like a bolt of electricity went thought me.

I picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped my arms around her waist. When she broke the kiss, I groaned at the loss of contact.

I held on to her tighter, I wasn't letting her go. "George you've got to go to work and I've got to go back to school" she said.

I groaned and put her back on the ground and scowled, "but don't worry I'll be back down here as soon as possible" she said and stood up on tiptoes and kiss me on my mouth.

She walked into the bathroom to get ready to go back to the school. I realized that Hermione's kiss had given me a little problem.

I sat down on the bed trying to hide it. Hermione came back out into the room and started looking for her stuff, "George can you move real quickly so I can get my shoe" she asked me.

I lean down and grabbed her shoe and handed it to her. She lean down and kissed me, "nice of you to hide your problem." Hermione said and walked out of the room.

I blushed scarlet and waited until I knew my sister and Hermione was gone and then went to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's P.o.V

The next few days passed without incident. Hermione was back to not being able to get George out her head and that kiss had made it worse.

On top that Ginny didn't believe either of the night they spent together.

I was in the common room when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder," Gin I've got to study. "I told them.

"Well I'll go back then" the person said. Not ginny's voice.

"Harry!" I said as I jump out of my seat. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"I'm surprise to see you here" I told him.

"Well I figure if Ron got to see you in person then I should too. Plus Ginny told me how much you missed me. "Harry said.

I tensed at the mention of Ron name. I had completely forgot about Ginny probley told harry about finding me and George in the same bed.

"So what else has Ginny been telling you? "I asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh nothing expects maybe that she caught you and a certain red head in the same bed" harry said slyly.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "I'm going to kill Ginny" I said.

"What's wrong? I thought you.. "Harry said but not before being cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what is going for you Harry James Potter" I told him looking around the common room to see if anyone had heard him.

Harry quickly stops talking about George and I; we went on to talk about school and work.

Before I knew it was dinnertime and harry was walking down with me, "you eating with us tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah I've got something planned for Ginny" he told me.

"What you got planned?" I asked not wanting to be surprised.

Harry pulled out a box and handed it to me inside nestled was a ring, "you're going to ask her to marry you?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head and took ring box back. We walked into the great hall and waited for Ginny to show up.

I heard the doors opening so I turned around to see who was standing there. Who I thought it was wasn't the person who was standing there.

XxXxXxX

George P.o.V.

When harry told me that he was going to ask Ginny to marry him, he told me that he wanted me there.

When I walked into the great Hall, everyone was staring at me but most of all Hermione was staring at me the most.

I walked down to the table and sat down beside her and harry, "hello darling" I said and kissed her cheek.

She just keep staring at me, I think she was surprise to see me here. "George what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Well I'm here to visit a pretty girl and my soon to be brother in law" I said swishing my head between Hermione and Harry.

I didn't get another word out because Ginny had come into the great hall.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every other day and if i don't then i will treat you to two chapters. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing!

RebelAngel92


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's P.o.V v.

All of a sudden I was terrified for Harry. He was about to take a big leap and ask Ginny to be his wife.

I grabbed George's hand and squeezed it. It took him a few minutes to realize I was holding his hand; he seemed to blush at that fact.

Soon or later I was going to have to tell him. I focused out of my problems and focus on harry and Ginny.

She was surprised to find her brother and boyfriend sitting at the table even though they weren't Hogwarts students anymore.

"Hey doll" harry said to Ginny.

"What are you and George doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Well we thought that we would come surprise you and Hermione." harry told Ginny.

Everyone went on with eating their food, when harry moved from his seat and got down on his knee.

Ginny not realizing what was going yet turned to say something to him and found him on the floor.

"Ginevra I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you the train station. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my bride." He said trying not to cry.

Ginny, who was crying. "Yes!" she said though the tears and threw her arms around Harry's neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

I was crying tears of joy for both of my friends but couldn't help but thinking of how my life was going to turn out.

I finished eat my dinner and tried to escape from the table but was stopped by Ginny asking me a question.

"I'm sorry repeat the question" I asked her.

"I said would you be in my wedding?" She asked me again.

I nodded my head and got up to make my daring escape. I manage to get out of the great hall and up to the second floor before

I fell to the floor.

I knew I should have been happy for my friend but I just couldn't stop crying.

"Hermione are you okay?" A voice asked me.

George! He had seen me crying. I nodded my head hopping that he would take it as an answer.

"Come Hermione you know that you can't lie to" George said to me.

"It just... I don't think I'll ever find the right guy for me" I said.

George grinned, "well what if the guy is right in front of you?" he asked.

"Sure. Harry getting married and the only guy I've ever like beside Ron seems to like the lifestyle he's been living" I said trying to keep the tears stop from coming.

"I just feel like I have no future. I don't know what I want to do after I get out of school. "I said.

George just stood there and then picked me up and pulled me into him. "If nobody asks you out then they are crazy but I'm sure of a guy that like you a lot" he told me.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Hermione if you would allow me the right, I would like to be your boyfriend?" He asked slowly as to test the waters.

I nodded my head and yes and kissed him.

When I broke the kiss I saw he had his signature grin on his face, "so I take that as a yes?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I yelled at him.

* * *

><p>AN: So he finally asked her out! Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione's P.o.V

After George left, I went back up to the common room and it would seem that word got around quick that Harry and Ginny was engaged.

I went upstairs and got my knapsack and came back down to the common room. I wanted to study but with my thoughts on George; I don't think any studying was going to go on.

I felt myself falling asleep. When I woke up, I saw that Ginny was back; she had been gone a long time.

"So do I want to know what you and Harry were up too?" I asked her.

When she blushed red, I knew that I didn't want to know.

"Well I'm happy for you Ginny but be careful. You're too young to be a mum" I told her.

"I know. Mum has giving me the sex talk before Hermione" she told me.

"So where do you go after you left the great hall?" Ginny asked me avoiding the subject of sex.

"I went to the library" I lied to her. George and I decide that we would tell people about use later; after Ginny's engagement news calmed down. We really didn't want to steal their thunder.

"George left shortly after you to come find you." she asked me

"Yeah he found me" I told her.

When she looked at me, she had this look like she didn't believe me.

I tried to do some studying then after an hour of reading, I gave up and went up to bed.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V

I had to wait a whole month before I got to see Hermione again; by then we had a first date all planned out.

We were going to a restaurant in muggle London (she chose the place). Now I just wait until the next Hogsmeade trip.

I was wondering around the shop when I heard a bell over the door ring out.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes" I said to the customer and went back to the counter.

"So from what I hear the store is good for handsome men" said the voice.

Hermione! "Sweetie aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked her.

"Well I want to see you plus I need something from the bookstore" Hermione said to me.

She came behind the counter and hopped up on the counter. She pulled me closer to her, "plus I missed you" she said and kissed my neck.

I groaned at the feeling of her lips against my neck, "Hermione darling, you've got stop or I'm not going to be able too" I said to her.

She quit kissing my neck and blushed, "sorry I got carried away" she told me.

"Now let me walk you back to school" I said and went to get my coat and scarf. I took ahold of Hermione's hand; I walked out the shop and closed the shop up.

I stepped into the street and took a hold of Hermione's hand when I got knocked in the back of the head.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione's P.o.V.

I stood there gaping at George as he fell. Then my legs started working I took off to the closes shop.

"Grab the girl! That's the one the boss wanted!" Some guy yelled and ran out me. I gave up on the one shop and ran looking for another one.

I whipped my head back and forth looking for an open shop and to look at the guy. Then I tripped over a rock.

I tried to get away from the guy but not before he tied up my feet and took my wand and put it in his pocket.

He punched me and knocked me out.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V

When I woke up I was lying in the snow and had a splitting headache. I got up slowly and looked around for Hermione.

A few feet from where I woke up there was dragging patterns and few feet from that was a letter.

_We've got your little girlfriend._

I fell to the ground. Who had my Hermione? I quickly come up with an Idea; I would go up to the school and ask for help to find her.

I picked myself off the ground and trudge up to the school; to face my sister and all the people that love Hermione.

When I got up to the school I sent a patronus up to the school. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came down the gates, "Mr. Weasley its late what's the problem?" She asked me.

"Hermione's been taking" was all I said before passing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione's pov

When I woke up, I was in the dark and had a headache. I groaned and rolled off the bed I was laying on.

I stood there for a moment and then started feeling around the room. I came across a door and a lamp. I switched the lamp on.

The room I was in had one window and it had bars on it. I crawled back on the bed and pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them.

I hope George is okay. I hope that someone was looking for me.

I sat there for a few hours when I heard the door being open, "move away from the door mud blood" the voice said.

I said nothing and the person opening the door. The guy that came in was someone I've never seen.

"Here's dinner filthy mud blood" he said putting it on the edge of the bed; then quickly left the room.

I picked at the food they left me and then wonder where I was supposed to use the bathroom at.

I hope they find me soon.

XxXxXxX

George's pov

I woke up in a bed in the hospital wing; I tried to sit up but I was quickly pushed back down.

"Mr. Weasley lay down!" Madam Pomfrey told me. I tried to get up and get out of bed again and was pushed down again.

I see that most of my family was beside by bed, "Hermione is out there somewhere. I need to help find her! "I yelled at them.

They all looked worried none of them said a thing to me.

It was Percy was the first one to say anything, "Don't worry George. They've got everyone looking for her. Harry's out there. "He said.

I knew that Harry would find her no matter what. "Until madam Pomfrey says it's safe for you to go; you're going to stay right here" mum said.

I knew that it was best not to argue with mum. I just stared at the ceiling and watched my family leave to join the hunt for Hermione.

Only one that was left at my bedside was Ginny, "you love her don't you? "She asked me softly.

I felt some tears slip out of my eyes and nodded my head. Ginny took my hand and held it as I cried over the women I loved.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's P.o.V.

I woke up the next morning, I was cold. I got up and started to move around to get my blood flowing.

I heard the door being opened and someone coming in the room.

"Here you go Granger" the voice said. Someone from my school years; I turned to face them and was face to face with Blaise Zabini.

Surprise to see him here; I flattened myself against the wall. I tired taking a deep breath thinking what is he going to do to me?

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he said holding his hands up in a sign of defeat. I move away from the wall slowly, I wasn't about to fall for some trick.

He sat down," come sit down. I'm not the one u should be afraid of" he said his dark eyes trained on the wall.

I gulped Im in trouble. Please hurry George.

XxXxXxX

George's P.o.V.

I was released from the hospital wing the next day and was told to take it easy. I couldn't take it easy Hermione was out there alone with a mad man or women.

I couldn't lose her not the way I lost Freddie; I slammed my hand against the wall and stared out into space.

"George" I turned around to face the person. I found no one standing behind me. I turned back around.

"George!" said the voice. I turned around again nobody was there. I was beginning to think I was losing my mind; "Georgie" the voice said again.

I put my head in my hands; it sounds like... my Freddie.

"George" said the voice sarcastically. Oh yeah that sounded like Fred.

"Fred?" I said back to the voice. Listen to me talking to a voice. A shimmering figure pops up in front of me.

"Honestly George. I got away for a year and you don't even know your twin anymore" Fred said. I gasped at his voice, my twin was here!

"Well I didn't know that it was you" I said back to him.

"Honestly man you call yourself my twin" he said smirking.

I smirked back; Fred had said something along that line to our mum.

"So forge why are you here?" I asked. "Oh I thought that one would be obvious. Someone you love is in trouble and I'm here to tell you that she will be okay" Fred told me.

It made me feel a little bit better but still I was talking to my dead twin brother; then I wonder if he knew who I was worried about.

"Do you know who I'm worried about?" I asked him; let's see if he got it right.

"Some bird? I don't know" he told me shrugging his shoulders.

Time to surprise him, "Hermione" I told him.

His mouth dropped open, "Granger Danger?" he said. I nodded my head, "the one and only Granger we know" I told him.

He still seems shocked that I'm worried about Hermione. "I love her Freddie and I'm afraid that I'll never get to tell her." I said feeling the tears at my eyes.

"Oh Georgie" he said softly; Seeing me cry broke his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's pov.

I tossed and turned around in the small bed I was laying on. I finally gave up on sleeping anytime soon; I got up and roamed around the room.

About an hour after I got up, I sat back down on the bed thinking about the conversation I had with Blaise, still didn't trust the guy.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hermione please sit down, I'm not going to hurt you" he told me sighing and rubbing his temple._

_I stopped I'm the middle of the room and looked at the bed. I was afraid that he was going to hurt me. I crossed the floor slowly and sank down on the bed._

_"So who has me here?" I asked him. Maybe he'll tell me. "Draco" he said putting his head against the wall. I could see that he had aged a few years since the battle. _

_"I'm being held against my will too" he said. I looked around. How could you be treated like this by your best friend? "I'm sorry" I whispered and hug him. I'm surprised he let me hug him_.

_*flashback end*_

I snapped back to the real world when I heard the door being opened. Standing in the door was some guy I've never seen before.

He came into the room and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from the room. He pulled me up a set of stairs. Then we got up to the stoop, he dropped me to the floor.

I was too stunned to move. Standing in front of me was Draco Malfoy and Blaise. Somehow I knew he was tricking me; how could I be such a damn fool!

"Welcome filthy mud blood" Draco said facing me. I closed my eyes as he got closer to me then I felt a sharp pain in my arms.

I opened my eyes to found blood trickling down my arm. I tried not to cry out from the sting of the knife cutting my skin.

"Oh it looks like mud blood has the same colors blood as us" Draco said. I looked at Blaise trying to beg him to move; he wouldn't move.

Oh George I'm sorry. I felt Draco stand up and then a foot connected with my ribs. He kept kicking then I started spitting up blood.

I heard a door in the back being slammed opened and then someone being tackled to the ground.

Then an angel's voice in pain, "oh baby what they have done to you" the voice wailed. I felt myself being picked up off the ground and then I passed out.

XxXxXxX

George's pov

An hour after I talked to Fred, I walked back to the Great Hall. I was tired of waiting around for them to tell me that they had found her. I sat down beside Ginny and grabbed some food off one of the plates.

Until Hermione was found I was permitted to stay in the castle. Most of the people in the Ministry were out looking for her.

My dad and harry were out there and so was most of my family. Ginny and I were the only one sitting here doing nothing.

I slammed my hand on the table, "I can't just sit here while she is missing" I said to Ginny. I know scared her when I slammed my hand down.

"I'm sorry Gin" and pulled her into a hug. I turned back around to my plate; a few minute later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned up to find Harry standing there.

"We found her" he said. I quickly got up from my seat, "I'm going with you to get her." Harry, Ginny and I went to the headmaster office and made a plan.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of a manor. Hermione was in there! I quickly looked at Harry and nodded my head. I went up and knocked out the guards

I quickly slipped into the manor and up the stairs. I saw Hermione lying on the floor in front of me and Draco kicking her. I rush towards Draco knocking him to the floor then tied him up and quickly went to Hermione

"Oh baby what have they done to you?" I wailed and picked up her; then carried her out of the manor.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry i haven't update in a bit, I've been a little busy. I've written all the chapters for this story but I'm stuck with Tale of Lovers two. I wanted to update both of them at the same time but like i said earlier I'm stuck and don't know when I'm going to be updating that one.

Read and Review

RebelAngel92


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione's pov

I turned over in my bed and felt someone hand under me. I turned my head to the left and found myself face to face with George. He looked like he hadn't moved from the spot.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room, "Aah Miss. Granger your awake" she said coming to check on my wounds.

"What day is it?" I asked her softly as possible trying not to wake up George. "It's Monday miss Granger. You been gone for five days and passed out for three." She said

Eight days total. I started panicking and then I felt George stirring beside me and then once he heard me talking he popped his head up, "welcoming back sleeping beauty" he said kissing me on the lips.

I smiled at his reference to the muggle story; I tried to throw my arms around him to hug him but my ribs stopped me.

I hiss in pain and George's eyes got big. "Hermione sweetie are you okay? " he asked me worried.

"I'm fine just my ribs hurt" I told him. "Malfoy better be glad I let him live after what he did to you. I'm surprised he survived Harry" George told me.

I gasped, "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well Harry and Ginny are running around the castle somewhere doing god know what" he said shudder thinking about it.

"Ron went back to work. Nice friend you got there" George said shaking his head.

"And well I'm here" he said holding his arms out. Then I noticed something about him.

"George you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay" he said. He looked better than he had in weeks.

His voice dropped down to a softer tone, "you make this is weird but while you were missing... I talked to Fred at least I think I did" he said and my mouth dropped open.

"Really?" I asked him. He just nodded his head; I wasn't going to push it. I leaned over to him and hugged him.

George's P.o.V.

Hermione got out of the hospital two days later, I went back to work and she went back to school. On the weekends, she and I would meet up and explore anything that we wanted to. We had all the time to spend in the world.

Hermione finished Hogwarts and came to work with me for a little bit until she decided that she wanted a real career; I wasn't hurt about her wanting to get a real job.

On our Four Anniversary, we went out and that was the night I asked her to marry me. A year later we were married and a kid on the way; Fredrick Lee Weasley was born on November 25.

Four months after Freddie was born, we found out Hermione was pregnant again; Luna Alicia was born October 17.

Six months after Luna was born, Hermione discover she was once again pregnant.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione's P.o.V

"George come get Freddie" I yelled at him from the kitchen. Freddie was standing at the front door with a bunch of dungbombs in his hand. I could hear Luna and Amy running around up stairs, which means that I was missing one child.

"And find Jake!" I yelled at him again. George came down the stairs and walked towards Freddie when one of the dung bombs went off, covering George and Fred. I couldn't help but laugh when they emerged from the smoke.

I put the dish that I was washing and went over to my oldest son and husband. I didn't get very close to them," You smell like you got attacked by a skunk" I said holding my nose close," I hope you got something for that" I asked my husband. All he did was nod his head and push Freddie up the stairs.

I could hear the girls and Jake laughing at them because of the smell, I went back to washing dishes and laughing at them. I was halfway done washing the dishes when I heard a loud boom come from the upstairs.

I put the dish back in the sink and dried my hands off and went upstairs to find the source of the boom. I got up to the top step and found all my children giggling and then found my husband coved in back soot. Once again I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh you think this is funny mum" George asked me smirking underneath the black soot; I couldn't stop laughing at him so I just nodded my head. I knew what he was planning; I quickly moved from behind my kids and ran. George chased me down the stairs and caught me giving me a big hug.

"Look now mum is coved in soot" Amy said in her small but light voice; all my children laughed at me and George. I hugged my husband and looked at our children, "Yes mummy is all dirty now it's your turn" I said.

All of our kids ran separate ways trying to get away from us. I laughed and watched my husband run off after the two boys and I went to find the two girls. I love my kids and Husband; this was also a typical Saturday in the Wesley household.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the last chapter of this story :(. I hoped that all my readers enjoyed this story and do not worry. I will be back with another story in a couple of weeks, I'm not sure who is going to be about but i'm pretty sure it will be a harry potter story! Until next my readers.

RebelAngel!


End file.
